


After

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [80]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: It took a bit of getting used to but Sakumo rather enjoys the gifts of the afterlife.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Uzumaki Mito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	After

“Are we sure this isn’t hell?” Sakumo narrowed his eyes a little to squint at the vision in front of him while the woman at his side scoffed very gently.

“Of course not. We would all spend eternity terrified and in pain if this were hell.”

“The sky is on fire and the trees are screaming,” Sakumo pointed out. “What could possibly be scarier?”

Mito gave him a fond smile. “The afterlife is large, my dear, and we are free to leave this particular area if you wish. Who are we to judge someone else’s version of paradise? Let us go find our own.”

She turned with a graceful sweep of her formal kimono and headed off in a direction towards warm. That was something Sakumo had taken a while to get used to, the idea that there were no cardinal directions in the afterlife but rather one headed towards whichever sort of weather one desired. Both of them wanted to be warm and so they turned to where the air was just a little toastier compared to other directions.

“Have I told you yet that I’m glad you were the first person I saw when I came here?” Sakumo murmured, catching up to the gorgeous woman leading him.

“Only a few dozen times,” Mito answered. From the smile hovering at the corners of her lips he could read the invitation to do so again whenever he pleased and it only made him smile too. In her first life this woman had been married to the founding Hokage of Konohagakure and wanted for nothing, neither material nor emotional, yet still in this life she seemed to prefer his company. Nothing had ever boosted his ego quite like that. Mito was a queen in his eyes and to know that she had chosen him from the moment they met was a feeling unlike any other.

They travelled together in silence until the landscape began to change around them. Beaches passed them by and deserts also, warm patches of sunlight through forest leaves, but they stopped only when they came to a small hunting cabin with white smoke drifting lazily up through the chimney. A perfect replica of the first home Sakumo had ever known on earth, he was still amazed that Mito enjoyed the cozy interior as much as he did.

“Well that’s a lot better,” he announced as they shut themselves away.

“Indeed, I much prefer silence to the trees screaming,” his partner agreed. “Now, come join me on the bed and let’s fill the air with other sorts of noise.”

Sakumo choked at her bluntness while Mito laughed at him but he couldn’t deny the yearning in his chest. Though sometimes it was still hard to believe how content he was with this new life he’d made, he certainly wasn’t going to question good fortune. It the universe wanted to apologize for the sins he had suffered through the first time, well, that was perfect fine with him. Gifting him Mito was a pretty good apology.


End file.
